


Delusional

by CrazyNekoChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Tanaka is ill and starts getting a bit delusional. What will Kazuichi do with his suddenly over affectionate crush?





	Delusional

**Author's Note:**

> Due to popular demand, here is the promised oneshot that I mentioned in ['An Idiot in Love'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12666210/chapters/28870767)  
> Sorry that it took so long, but I was a bit busy over the week due to work. Please enjoy
> 
> Rated for slightly suggestive themes

Kazuichi was highly bored while sitting in class that day. Tanaka had been ill and thus wasn't able to attend class, meaning that the mechanic wasn't able to talk to him. Of course he was still able to talk to his other friends, Miss Sonia, Hinata and Kuzuryu, however the mechanic did like his former rival a little bit more than his other friends. Mainly because he was completely and utterly in love with the weird hamster lover. Not that Tanaka knew of it of course and it would stay this way, since the other didn't return those feelings. At least Kazuichi couldn't believe that Tanaka liked him that way, since he had been a bit of a dick towards Tanaka at the very beginning and their friendship was still very new.

His eyes kept on going towards the clock on the wall, waiting for the time to finally pass and let him leave the classroom. Only a little bit more and he was able to leave for today, and actually do something more interesting. His newest project was still lying on top of his workbench in the lab, so he wanted to continue his work as soon as possible.

 

After what felt like an eternity, the school bell finally rang and the students were able to leave. Taking his bag, Kazuichi walked out of the classroom and nearly ran into his underclassmen, Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective. Both exchanged a short greeting, while Kazuichi kept on walking.

Kazuichi could remember that Miss Sonia had mentioned the day earlier, that she had arranged to meet the other female to talk about some old cases of the detective, so he wasn't really surprised to see her now.

“Souda, please wait!” the voice from Miss Sonia rang out, making Kazuichi stop and turn towards her.

“Yeah, Miss Sonia? Is something up?” he grinned at her. Ever since he began loosing his romantic interest in her, the two students actually became good friends.

“Can you please do me a favour?” Miss Sonia asked and held out her notebook. “Could you please bring these notes to Tanaka for me? They are from today's lessons.”

“Sure, no problem.” Kazuichi took the notebook. He wanted to check up on Tanaka later anyway, so he might as well do it now. Wishing the two females fun, though he had no idea how one could have fun while talking about murder cases, he then made his way towards Tanaka's dorm room.

 

When Kazuichi rang the doorbell, he called out “Tanaka, are ya awake? It's me, Souda.” For a few moments there was no response, so Kazuichi thought that the other was most likely sleeping. To not disturb the ill student, Kazuichi just wanted to push the notebook under the door, as it opened and a very tired and pale Tanaka looked down at him.

Kazuichi straightened up again. “Oh hey Tanaka. Hope that I didn't wake-” he was suddenly pulled into the room and was, to his shock, hugged by the normally very shy male. “T-Tanaka?”

“I missed you.” Tanaka pressed the smaller male more against his body, letting his head lean onto Kazuichi's shoulder.

“What?” Kazuichi had no idea what was happening right now. Normally Tanaka hardly allowed Kazuichi to touch him in any way and now he was full on hugging him? The most that Tanaka had let the other do was put his arm around his shoulder for a short bit.

Slowly Tanaka let go of Kazuichi again, making the highly confused mechanic relax a little bit. At least until Tanaka took the other's chin between his fingers and placed his lips onto Kazuichi's own; kissing him.

Now Kazuichi was completely lost, his whole face turning a crimson red. Was he dreaming right now? Were Hinata and Kuzuryu somehow tricking him and set the other up? Was that guy kissing him really Tanaka or maybe somebody else pretending to be him? Whatever the reason for this was, Kazuichi had no idea how to react to it, so he simply stood still in shock.

When Tanaka broke the kiss again, he looked at Kazuichi. “Is something the matter? You aren't reciprocating the kiss.”

Shaking his head slightly, Kazuichi snapped out of his shock. “The better question is; why are you suddenly kissing me?” This couldn't be real, there was no way that Tanaka would kiss him.

Instead of getting an answer from Tanaka, the teen began to cough quite loudly and leaned his body against Kazuichi's, as his legs couldn't carry him any more.

“Whoa, are ya okay there?” Kazuichi supported the other, before Tanaka was able to collapse onto the floor.

“I'm fine.” Tanaka mumbled with a raspy voice, still leaning heavily onto the smaller male. Kazuichi carefully guided the other towards his bed and made him sit down. Looking Tanaka up and down, Kazuichi could see that he was everything but fine. He was paler than usual, he could hardly sit upright and he couldn't stop coughing. When Kazuichi placed his hand onto the other's forehead, he then found the explanation for nearly everything that just happened.

“You have a fever!”

Tanaka was burning up. There was no wonder that he was behaving like this; he was delusional. At least Kazuichi thought that the other was delusional, but he wasn't a doctor so he couldn't be sure in the end. However it would be a good idea to get a doctor to check on Tanaka, before he completely looses it.

“Tanaka, please wait here. I will get Tsumiki so that she can check up on ya.” Kazuichi said and turned to leave the room. Though before he even managed to walk one step, a set of arms wound themselves around his waist and pulled him back onto Tanaka's lap, so that his back was pressed against Tanaka's chest.

“Don't leave again.” Tanaka mumbled into Kazuichi's neck. The warm breath made Kazuichi tense up and he began blushing quite heavily again.

Even if Tanaka was delusional, there was no way that he would behave like this towards Kazuichi, the guy he had hated only last year. Except maybe if he wasn't aware that the person he was all cuddly with and even kissed was in fact Kazuichi. While the thought that Tanaka wanted to kiss someone else stung quite badly, Kazuichi had to make sure.

“Ehm, Tanaka... Do ya know who I am?”

At the question, Tanaka pulled Kazuichi more against his body and nuzzled the other's neck. “Yes. You are Kazuichi Souda.” he answered with a raspy voice, making Kazuichi calm slightly. Until Tanaka continued his sentence, “You are my boyfriend, so of course I know who you are.”

Boyfriend. Tanaka thought that Kazuichi was his boyfriend.

This made Kazuichi shriek embarrassed, “I-I'm not your boy-” Kazuichi began talking, but stopped when Tanaka kissed his nape.

“I love you Kazuichi.” Tanaka mumbled against the skin, while Kazuichi felt a shiver flow through his body. With a loss of words to this, he pulled his cap over his face in embarrassment. Tanaka had said that he loved Kazuichi. Should he answer to this? He could tell Tanaka that he also loved him, but what if Tanaka didn't remember anything or worse, did remember but never meant what he had said during his fever and then didn't want to be his friend any more?

Stammering, Kazuichi tried to find the ability to talk again. “I... ehm... I lo...” For a moment he stopped and thought better about it. “Tanaka, I need to get Tsumiki. I will come back, I promise.”

“Stay.” was the answer he received and Tanaka didn't let go.

So much for this plan to avoid the topic. Sighing Kazuichi took his mobile out of his pocket and called Tsumiki. Waiting a few moments for the Ultimate Nurse to pick up, he talked into the phone. “Hey Tsumiki, I really need ya in Tanaka's room. He's got a fever and... in short, I can't move now.”

“W-What?” came Tsumiki's voice out of the phone. “I will be there as fast as I can!”

 

Now matter what Kazuichi tried, he couldn't get up from Tanaka's lap. The breeder just didn't let go of him. How could someone who spent most of his time playing with tiny animals be this strong, even while being ill?

To make things even more difficult for Kazuichi, Tanaka didn't stop to kiss the other's neck and tell him how much he loved him, while slightly feeling him up.

Tanaka only stopped kissing the other's skin, when the already slightly ajar door opened further and Tsumiki walked in, her bag in the hand. Seeing how Tanaka had been trying to open Kazuichi's jumpsuit and already had it half open, while the other tried to stop it, she shrieked quite loudly. “Wahh! I'm sorry! I didn't want to disturb you two!” Misunderstanding the situation fully, Tsumiki held her eyes closed with her free hand and turned around to leave again.

“Help please!” Kazuichi called out towards her, “He's completely delusional with fever and won't let go of me!” This was one of the most embarrassing situation in Kazuichi's life.

This time Kazuichi was lucky and Tsumiki stopped in her tracks. Turning back towards her two classmates, she spoke meekly. “I will examine him then.” She walked up towards the bed and placed her bag onto the floor.

While the nurse was preparing her instruments, Kazuichi turned as far as he could towards the clingy male. “Tanaka, ya need to let go now or Tsumiki can't examine you.” However it seemed like this situation wasn't exhausting enough for Kazuichi, since the mere suggestion of letting go of Kazuichi so that another person could touch Tanaka's body for an examination was like telling the breeder that he couldn't keep his hamsters inside of the school any more. In short, Tanaka didn't let go and only gave a dark frown.

Thinking about his possibilities, Kazuichi tried another approach. “Please let go now Tanaka and let Tsumiki examine you. Just do it for me, since I'm your... boyfriend.” He mumbled the last word out of embarrassment, his checks turning pink while saying it. This did the trick and Tanaka finally loosened his grip on Kazuichi. Quickly he got up from the delusional male and closed the zipper of his jumpsuit again, while Tsumiki examined Tanaka.

 

After finishing checking everything, Tsumiki put her instruments away again and turned towards Kazuichi. “Tanaka has got a very high fever and really needs to rest now. I will get him some medicine that he needs to take and he has to drink a lot of water or it could get worse and he ends up in the hospital.”

“Please get the medicine then.” Kazuichi answered and then turned his gaze towards Tanaka, who was watching him with tired eyes. “I will make sure that he lies down.” There was no way that Kazuichi would leave now, if his crush was this ill. He could work on his project, after Tanaka fell asleep.

“Thank you Souda. I will be back as soon as I can!” Tsumiki exclaimed and left soon after.

Kazuichi turned towards Tanaka. “You heard her, lie down and try to rest.”

Tanaka still had his eyes on Kazuichi. “Only if you sleep with me, my consort.”

“W-What?!” Kazuichi shrieked at this. The breeder better meant sharing a bed and not something else! The problem for Kazuichi was, that after Tanaka had tried to undress him only a couple of minutes before, it was hard to not think about something else. Without warning he was again pulled by Tanaka, this time onto the bed. Loosing his balance, Kazuichi fell onto the bed and Tanaka pressed him against his body.

But this was it; nothing more happened and Kazuichi was relieved – and a tiny bit disappointed, if he was truly honest with himself.

“Fine, I'll stay.” Kazuichi gave in, after he was sure that Tanaka only meant sleeping, “But let me at least take my shoes off.” Sitting himself up, Kazuichi took his shoes off, while Tsumiki returned with the medicine.

She walked up towards Tanaka and put some of the liquid into a tiny cup. “Please drink this, Tanaka.” she held it out towards him. Taking it from her, Tanaka then drank it, his face grimacing at the awful taste. Tsumiki closed the lid of the medicine again and placed it onto Tanaka's bedside table. “Please drink this three times a day. I will leave now, so that you can rest” she turned towards Kazuichi. “Please call me if something happens.”

“Will do.” Kazuichi nodded and with this the nurse left again.

 

Now that this was sorted out, Kazuichi held his promise and laid down next to Tanaka. “Now sleep.” This was highly awkward for him. While he was in love with Tanaka and wanted to be in a relationship with him, it was weird to share a bed with him right now, while Tanaka was convinced that they were in fact lovers.

Kazuichi was again hugged by Tanaka, who looked him deep into his eyes. “I want to kiss you.” Tanaka whispered tenderly, making Kazuichi blush and his heart began beating loudly.

Should he let Tanaka kiss him? Kazuichi really wanted to, but he couldn't take advantage of Tanaka's fever to do something like this. “We can't. You are ill and I would... I ehm... I could infect myself and then ya had to take care of me.” This was the best explanation that Kazuichi could come up with, to convince Tanaka to not kiss him. Even if Kazuichi really wanted to and didn't care about the possibility of getting ill. Especially since Tanaka had already kissed him earlier, a thing which Kazuichi could still feel on his lips.

“I don't mind caring for you.” Tanaka whispered and gently caressed the other's cheek. “But you are right, you could get ill.”

“Thank you.” Kazuichi mumbled, his head spinning with so many emotions, that he couldn't even name them any more. The only one he was able to make out was, how much in love he was with the sweet idiot. He felt like his heart was going to burst any minute now.

The two turned silent after this and Tanaka's eyes fell closed as he fell asleep, the exhaustion showing its toll.

 

Kazuichi kept still and was looking at the sleeping face of the person he was in love with. He was hugged by him many times, was told that he loved him, was felt up and even kissed by Tanaka. These were all things that Kazuichi desperately wished for to happen many times before.

Still even if they happened due to Tanaka's high fever, it still didn't really explain why exactly Tanaka thought that Kazuichi was his boyfriend and willingly kissed him and told him that he loved him, without Kazuichi doing anything to encourage it. The believe had to come from somewhere.

Maybe Tanaka's feelings were genuine and he did reciprocate Kazuichi's feelings? Or it was just wishful thinking on Kazuichi's side and all of the teasing of their friends, that the two were like an old married couple, just went towards Tanaka's head and confused him in his feverish state?

 

Sighing internally, Kazuichi tried to get up. However Tanaka's arms were around his body in such a way, that it rendered him immobile. At least as long as he didn't want to wake the ill student up again. There was no way for Kazuichi to move from the bed, so he simply decided to stay a little longer. His project could wait.

“You'll be so embarrassed, if ya can remember what happened today.” Kazuichi whispered as quietly as he could, a slight smile on his face.


End file.
